Sound of the Leaf
by shadowjedi1217
Summary: Will Naruto be able to find Sasuke? What will Naruto and friends do when the shinobi of the Hidden Sound village come? First fanfic We ever wrote, currently one shot.


_**-Note: This fic takes place sometime after the chunin exams portion of the original series. The OCs are aged to be approximately the same age as Naruto. Our 1st Fanfic ever written.-**_

It was a warm summer day, and Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi were on a mission to search for clues to the whereabouts of Orochimaru.  
So far they have been unsuccessful in finding any new leads.  
It is now midday, and they have stopped to relax near a lake.  
Hinata is happy to be having lunch with Naruto, while Naruto is happy to be having lunch with Sakura.  
Sakura wishes she were having lunch with Sasuke.  
Kakashi is too busy reading his trashy romance novel to be eating lunch.

Suddenly soft voices get the attention of the Leaf shinobi.  
Someone is coming.  
The Leaf ninjas quickly take cover and look to see two people dressed in hooded robes walking nearby.  
The taller of the two has no sleeves on his robe, and the black sleeves of a shinobi uniform are clearly visible.  
He and his female companion are walking along and seem to be talking of events to come.  
Both of their faces are shrouded by their hoods.

Kakashi recognizes the logo on the headband worn around the male traveler's arm.  
It is the emblem of the Village Hidden in the Sound, Orochimaru's village.  
Quietly they watch the travelers, waiting to see what they are planning.  
Naruto Suggests just attacking the Sound shinobi and forcing them to talk about where Orochimaru is hiding,  
and what he's done with Sasuke.  
Kakashi tells Naruto that would be a bad idea, and to keep watching them quietly.  
Naruto grudgingly agrees.

The travelers seem unaware of the Leaf shinobi tracking their every movement.  
Suddenly a noise breaks the silence, Naruto's stomach growls, giving away the Leaf ninja's position.  
Before anyone can even react, a kunai flies right through the bushes, missing Naruto's head by inches.  
Kakashi mumbles to himself "So much for quiet." Sakura thinks "NARUTO..that's just typical".

But these are no ordinary Sound ninja, they are Hinaru and Orochiko, two of the most deadly shinobi around.  
And now they know that they're not alone.  
From under his hood, two solid white eyes peer out.  
The leaf shinobi can hardly believe their ears when they hear the traveler call out "Byakugan".  
He immediately locates the Leaf shinobi.  
Like a flash the sound ninja drop into a defensive stance.

Calling for the Leaf ninja to step into a small clearing next to the lake.  
Naruto has no problem coming out and immediately starts boasting about  
how he's going to beat the information he wants out of the travelers.  
Hinaru and Orochiko just watch him, without saying a word.  
Naruto throws a shuriken, right before it hits Hinaru in the face, it is deflected by a snake from Orochiko's outstretched arm.

Naruto and Hinaru are now charging at each other, Kunai drawn.  
They clash. Naruto's attack is relentless, clash after clash, but Hinaru blocks every attempt.  
Naruto looks up to see Orochiko about to attack Hinata. "Hinata look out!" he shouts.  
Hinata has just enough time to raise a kunai in defense.

Hinaru's right fist lands a jarring blow to Naruto's face, sending him falling to the ground.  
Then Hinaru quickly steps to the side with a slight pivot.  
Kakashi's lightning blade passes by, right where Hinaru's left kidney just was.  
"Clearly these leaf shinobi are no amateurs." The Sound shinobi thinks.  
Meanwhile Sakura attacks, leaving Orochiko dodging punches that split the very ground that they are standing on.  
Seeing this, Hinaru calls Orochiko back to his side.

Naruto is starting to turn "Kyuubi".

Sensing the danger, Hinaru tells Orochiko to run for safety.  
He will stall the Leaf shinobi as long as he can while she escapes.  
At first she refuses, but Hinaru explains to her that he's not as strong as this enemy,  
and that his only chance to protect her is to buy her time to escape.  
She still has a chance to achieve her dream of finding her Mother Anko in the Leaf Village and being happy.  
"I'm going to use all of my power, and open the eight gates." Hinaru says,  
"Then I should be able to hold them here long enough for you to be safe."  
"But you'll die."says Orochiko, unable to hide the pain in her voice.  
"This is as far as I go." Hinaru says. "I may have been born as a monster, but I'll die as a shinobi.. protecting the one I love."  
Orochiko's eyes grow wide with this revelation, Hinaru has never said such a thing to her.  
Never told anyone how he felt about her.

Whenever she asked, he would always get quiet and turn red while twiddling his thumbs.  
He's never been bold like this. She's loved him for years, but of course she never told anyone either.  
She hoped to spend her life with him, that's part of the reason they ran away together.  
Yes their goal was to settle into a peaceful life in the Leaf Village, but she wanted it to be a life with him.  
Away from the torment that her Father, Orochimaru, inflicted upon Hinaru.  
Hinaru's whole life had been spent being treated like a monster, or a guinea pig from some failed experiment.  
She reluctantly leaves.

Hinata and Sakura are talking, "How could this boy possess the Hyuuga clan trait?"  
This question is running through Kakashi's mind as well.  
The leaf shinobi stop to watch the growing battle between Naruto and Hinaru, much to Hinaru's delight.  
"At least they are not chasing Orochiko" he thinks.  
Then suddenly Hinaru reveals something that surprises everyone, He starts going "Kyuubi" as well!

Unlike Naruto, however, Hinaru has only the potential to "access" 3 of the demon fox's tails.  
Since each tail increases the user's power ten fold, Naruto's potential for nine tails  
leaves Hinaru severely out-classed, and Hinaru knows this.  
Upon unleashing his third tail, Hinaru yells out "First Gate OPEN!".  
The surge of power is enough to stun the Leaf shinobi in awe.  
However, he then yells "Second Gate OPEN!" and his power jumps again.

One by one he opens the gates, until he reaches the Seventh Gate.  
His power growing exponentially with each gate he opens, as does the price of opening the gates.  
So far he can barely withstand the pain, he's never gone past the fourth gate.  
He knows that when he opens the Eighth Gate, the price will be his life.  
It is a price that he's ready to pay.

"Orochiko should be far enough away by now that she'll be ok." he says to himself.  
"Eighth gate.." he stops, "Eighth.. gate.." Sharp pains are shooting through his body,  
he's unable to open the Eighth gate.  
Seeing this as lacking, he starts to build his chakra into one spot.  
"It's not nearly enough, but it will have to do.." he says.  
Kakashi has cancelled Naruto's transformation.  
"Good" thinks Hinaru "this just might work."

Elsewhere, Orochiko is having second thoughts about leaving Hinaru.  
She remembers all of the times he's been there for her.  
Like the time when they were training for tree climbing, and she fell and twisted her ankle,  
he carried her home on his back.  
And when he first released his third tail, after being hit by a Genjutsu illusion  
that had him think that she'd just been struck down in front of him.  
He went mad and killed over 100 Elite Jounin ninjas with just his claws.

Now he was there, fighting an enemy he says is far stronger than himself.  
Planning to commit suicide by opening the Eight gates to buy her time to escape and be happy.  
But how could she be happy without him?  
Sure he's a big knuckle-headed goof, especially compared to her intellect.  
But he's HER knuckle-headed goof!

She decides to turn back, and share whatever fate is in store for him.  
She races back to his side.  
His chakra has been so intense until now that she's been able to feel it even from this distance,  
but.. about half way there, she stops being able to sense it.

Hinaru has launched all of his chakra in one concentrated attack, right at Naruto.  
The blast leaves a concave "path" in the earth itself leading from Hinaru's body up to a whirlpool vortex.  
The vortex is a few hundred meters out into the lake, created by the void from where a small island used to be.  
That is, until Hinaru's attack destroyed it.  
Naruto was pulled out of the way by Kakashi at the last second, and the leaf shinobi hid from the attack.  
Right after launching this attack, Hinaru fell to his knees, then fell backwards.

When Orochiko gets back to him, she sees the damage, and the lifeless body of Hinaru.  
"NOOOOO!" she screams, rushing to her fallen comrade and love.  
She cries hysterically, "Hinaru.. get up.. you can't be dead.."  
What she says next catches everyone off guard, "Get Up knucklehead.. you're an Uzumaki.. you cant be killed so easily.. not when we are so close.."  
The Leaf Shinobi's eyes grow HUGE.  
Naruto: "WHAT.. an Uzumaki?"  
Orochiko (crying): "yes, his father was Naruto Uzumaki.."  
Everyone: eyes HUGE, "WHAT?""How can that be?"  
Orochiko: "My Father Orochimaru took cells from Naruto Uzumaki and  
Hinata Hyuuga during the chunin exams and used them to create Hinaru.."  
Orochiko: "Without Hinaru, I cant go on in this world.. please kill me so that he and I can be together again.."  
Naruto: "What are you crazy? he just gave his life to protect you, and now you want us to just kill you,  
doesn't his sacrifice mean anything to you lady?"

A sound..  
Orochiko keeps crying.  
Another sound..  
Could it be? Hinata uses her Byakugan to look at Hinaru..  
HE's STILL ALIVE! but just barely.  
Orochiko immediately starts using her medical jutsu. Sakura and Hinata rush over to help.  
They use all of the medical jutsu they have, but his body has taken too much damage from opening the gates.

Just as hope seemed lost, the silence was broken.  
"I thought.. I told you.. to.. run.. " Hinaru mumbled, just before falling unconscious again.  
Orochiko Smiled.  
Once Hinaru was stable enough to be moved, they all went back to the Leaf Village.


End file.
